<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>*finger guns* by Bahhumbug669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799066">*finger guns*</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahhumbug669/pseuds/Bahhumbug669'>Bahhumbug669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, I saw this concept with the losers club and wanted to do it with the party, M/M, Me? Projecting? Yes., Nonbinary El, Trans Mike Wheeler, Updates will be inconsistent until I get a decent amount of chapters out, Whoop hello it’s me again, also I would die for henclair, crossing my fingers this doesn’t suck, i firmly believe Mike Wheeler is gay but he’s bi in this for reasons, it probably does but oh well, ok on to the important stuff, theyre all best buds, this is the thing I was talking about in my last update of eyeroll, though I’m not quite sure what’s going on with el yet, totally not canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahhumbug669/pseuds/Bahhumbug669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dustin needs friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dustin Henderson/Lucas Sinclair, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introductions and Vibe Checks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, it is I,<br/>If you’re here and you know my other work, eyeroll, I’m honestly surprised.<br/>But you’re probably not, so I hope you enjoy this anyways.</p><p>(Whoop I came up with the numbers randomly so that’s a thing)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>[tuesday, march 3rd, 3:15 pm]</p><p>
  <em> Dustin added 5 people to the chat </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dustin: hello all, welcome</p><p>240-466-4745: what the actual fuck is this</p><p>Dustin: a group chat</p><p>240-668-2364: But why?</p><p>Dustin: i was bored and i need friends</p><p>Dustin: so we’re becoming friends now</p><p>240-588-2769: im not sure about this</p><p>240-792-3476: i think it’s a Good idea</p><p>Dustin: a valid human!!</p><p>240-784-5621: woah since when does this exist</p><p>Dustin: since like 3 minutes ago</p><p>240-784-5621: well i also think it’s a cool idea</p><p>Dustin: yes! more people on my side!</p><p>240-588-2769: ugh fine</p><p>240-466-4745: i stg if one of y’all murders me I’m suing</p><p>240-466-4745: but ill stay</p><p>240-792-3476: yay !!</p><p>Dustin: sweet</p><p>240-668-2364: I’m still not sure.</p><p>240-784-5621: cmon, it’ll be fun!</p><p>240-668-2364: I don’t know why I’m trusting you, but I am.</p><p>Dustin: heck yeah you all agreed</p><p>Dustin: ok we should do introductions</p><p>Dustin: everyone please state your name and pronouns at least</p><p>Dustin: ill go first</p><p>Dustin: hi im dustin, he/him, and im really excited for y’all to be here</p><p>240-748-5621: hi i’m will, he/him, and i really hope this works out</p><p>
  <em> [Dustin has changed 240-748-5621’s name to Will] </em>
</p><p>240-466-4745: im going next</p><p>240-466-4745: im max, she/her, and if any of you dare call me maxine i wont hesitate to cut you</p><p>Will: intense</p><p>
  <em> [240-466-4745 has changed their name to max] </em>
</p><p>240-588-2769: ok maxine </p><p>max: do you want to fucking die</p><p>240-588-2769: bet</p><p>Dustin: no one dies until i know all your names</p><p>240-588-2769: fine</p><p>240-588-2769: my names mike, he/him please</p><p>Dustin: thank you</p><p>[Dustin has changed 240-588-2769’s name to Mike]</p><p>max: and then there were two</p><p>240-792-3476: can i please go last</p><p>max: cool with me</p><p>Dustin: that means its grammar polices turn</p><p>240-668-2364: Don’t call me that.</p><p>Mike: it’s not like we know your name</p><p>Will: he has a point</p><p>240-668-2364: Okay, wow, it’s gang up on me time.</p><p>240-792-3476: i want to know your name</p><p>Will: wholesome</p><p>240-668-2364: I’m Lucas, he/him.</p><p>[Dustin changed 240-668-2364’s name to Lucas]</p><p>max: was that so hard</p><p>Lucas: sigh</p><p>240-792-3476: ok!!! my turn!!!</p><p>max: yesss</p><p>240-792-3476: ok so my name is eleven or el and I go by they/them or she/her pronouns</p><p>Lucas: Like the number?</p><p>240-792-3476: yes</p><p>Mike: explain pls</p><p>240-792-3476: so im enby and i wanted a really cool and unique name</p><p>240-792-3476: so i chose a number</p><p>Dustin: that’s actually really cool</p><p>Will: i really like it el!</p><p>max: thats super cute what an icon</p><p>240-792-3476: &lt;3</p><p>[Dustin changed 240-792-3476’s name to El]</p><p>Mike: sweet a fellow trans person</p><p>El: gang gang</p><p>Mike: y’all arent transphobes right</p><p>Dustin: nah fam </p><p>max: imagine hating someone for something they cant control</p><p>max: could never be me</p><p>Will: of course not</p><p>Lucas: No, I am not a transphobe, I have more than one braincell.</p><p>Mike: phew</p><p>El: glad to know my internet friends are good people</p><p>Will: i’ve know you all for five minutes, but if anything happened to any of you, i’d fight</p><p>max: me too honestly</p><p>Dustin: mission accomplished</p><p>Dustin: i managed to bring people together</p><p>Lucas: I guess you all aren’t that bad.</p><p>Dustin: he likes us!</p><p>El: yay !!</p><p>Will: !!!</p><p>max: good</p><p>Mike: knew youd come around</p><p>Lucas: Nevermind, I like everyone except Mike.</p><p>Mike: whatd i do???</p><p>Lucas: I don’t appreciate your sass.</p><p>Mike: that sounds like a you problem</p><p>Will: not to interrupt but</p><p>Mike: no go ahead will</p><p>Will: oh its not that important</p><p>Mike: no please go ahead</p><p>Will: my dog just got the zooms and i was wondering of you guys wanted to see</p><p>El: yes!!! i love dogs!!!</p><p>max: you have a DOG??</p><p>Lucas: Please, send the video</p><p>Will: [chesterzooms.mov]</p><p>Will: his name is chester and he is my baby</p><p>Dustin: ive only known about chester for like a minute but if anything happened to him id kill everyone in this chat and then myself</p><p>max: agreed</p><p>El: will! your laugh is so cute!</p><p>Lucas: Everything about this video screams adorable.</p><p>Will: aww thanks you guys</p><p>max: wait how old are y’all</p><p>max: im 16</p><p>Will: me too</p><p>Lucas: Me, too.</p><p>El: me four</p><p>Dustin: oh good i didn’t add any pedos to the chat</p><p>Dustin: i’m also 16</p><p>Will: what about mike</p><p>Mike: yeah im also 16 sorry</p><p>Mike: i needed a moment for something</p><p>max: hmmmm</p><p>Mike: fuck off</p><p>max: i didnt say anything</p><p>Mike: anyways</p><p>Mike: will, your dog is very cute</p><p>Will: thanks mike :)</p><p>El: ive been watching that video of chester on repeat since you sent it</p><p>El: im about to get into my car and come visit him in person</p><p>max: pick me up on your way</p><p>El: lets go</p><p>Will: i’m not sure my mom would appreciate that but ok</p><p>Dustin: you guys could come visit my cat and turtle</p><p>Lucas: You have a cat and a turtle?</p><p>Dustin: yes</p><p>Dustin: we have mews the cat and yurtle the turtle</p><p>Lucas: Those are shit names</p><p>Mike: took the words right out of my mouth</p><p>Dustin: fight me</p><p>Lucas: I could probably win</p><p>El: my moneys on dustin</p><p>Dustin: thank you el</p><p>max: oh no lucas would beat his ass</p><p>Lucas: I would.</p><p>Mike: im also going with lucas on this one</p><p>Lucas: Redeemed.</p><p>Mike: good</p><p>Will: how about we don’t fight</p><p>Lucas: He challenged me.</p><p>Dustin: you insulted mews and yurtle</p><p>Lucas: Only because they deserve it.</p><p>Dustin: rude</p><p>Mike: alright you two</p><p>max: thats enough of that</p><p>Dustin: we will continue this discussion later, then</p><p>Lucas: Fine with me.</p><p>max: anyone else have any pets</p><p>Mike: no, moms “allergic”</p><p>Lucas: I have a little sister, who’s basically an animal.</p><p>Mike: oh mood</p><p>max: youngest child gang</p><p>Will: ayyy</p><p>Dustin: only child gang</p><p>El: gang gang</p><p>Lucas: Imagine having an older sibling, could never be me.</p><p>Mike: im not with you on this one bud</p><p>Mike: im the middle</p><p>Dustin: rip mike</p><p>Mike: im also the only guy</p><p>Mike: not that my parents know that</p><p>max: o o f</p><p>Lucas: The struggle is real.</p><p>max: that meme died in 2008</p><p>Dustin: i just had so many flashbacks reading that-</p><p>Will: but why did i expect dustin to be one of those og memelords </p><p>Dustin: im not denying anything</p><p>El: yo i got that vibe too</p><p>El: it is time for the vibe check</p><p>El: will come help</p><p>Will: present</p><p>Dustin: i want my vibes checked what</p><p>El: i’m sensing good vibes</p><p>Will: me too</p><p>Will: he’s probably really nerdy</p><p>El: and friendly, but not a lot of friends</p><p>Dustin: holy shit how could you tell</p><p>Will: magic</p><p>El: superpowers</p><p>max: wait wait do me next</p><p>El: oh the vibes are immaculate</p><p>Will: you definitely insult people to show your affection</p><p>Dustin: o o f</p><p>max: youre right and i dont like it</p><p>El: also intimidating, but lonely</p><p>Will: probably a redhead</p><p>max: sweet baby jesus how tf did you figure all that out</p><p>Will: cause the two of us are most definitely the shy people watchers</p><p>El: ^^^</p><p>max: yeah i figured</p><p>max: do the emo boy next</p><p>Mike: rude</p><p>Lucas: Notice how he responds to the name “emo boy”.</p><p>Mike: stop calling me out smh</p><p>max: stfu and let them analyze your soul</p><p>Mike: jeez fine</p><p>El: oh he for sure cries while listening to love songs</p><p>Mike: wow ok you are good</p><p>Will: i’m not sure why, but he strikes me as the type to listen to kk slider covers of pop songs and eat canned pineapple straight from the can at 2 am alone in his room</p><p>Mike: that does sound like something i would do</p><p>Dustin: that was oddly specific</p><p>Dustin: also theres an artist called clay k slider on spotify that makes kk slider covers of pop songs its great</p><p>Lucas: Now I’m scared for my turn.</p><p>max: i cant stop laughing</p><p>max: he just ACCEPTED it</p><p>Mike: but why would i not listen to will</p><p>max: mmhmmm</p><p>Dustin:looks like el and will arent the only ones calling people out</p><p>Mike: no comment</p><p>Will: moving on</p><p>max: oof</p><p>El: oof 2.0</p><p>Mike: this was a mistake</p><p>Dustin: you know it wasnt</p><p>Lucas: I’m going to start keeping a count of how many times Mike gets called out.</p><p>Will: it is lucas’ turn for his vibe check</p><p>Lucas: Oh Lordy.</p><p>max: what are you? 80?</p><p>El: lucas is 100% the voice of reason</p><p>Will: also loner and nerd vibes</p><p>max: if i may add</p><p>max: thrives off banter</p><p>El: you have a point</p><p>Lucas: I know everyone else said this but, that was surprisingly accurate</p><p>El: i’m considering this a success</p><p>Will: me too</p><p>------</p><p>
  <strong>[Eleven - Will]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eleven: idk if you got this but i’m also getting mega gay vibes</p><p>Will: oh good i thought it was just me</p><p>Eleven: like all around we’re just a group of gays</p><p>Will: at least me lmao</p><p>Eleven: oh me too</p><p>Eleven: i’m panro demi</p><p>Will: sweet</p><p>Will: i’m just straight up gay</p><p>Will: wait</p><p>Eleven: “straight up gay”</p><p>Eleven: i’m making that your contact name</p><p>Will: i am a fool</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. D&D plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you updates would be inconsistent</p><p>By the way, Lucas doesn’t use punctuation when he’s joking, which is a thing I added but didn’t think anyone would notice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[tuesday, march 3rd, 5 pm]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Dustin - Will - max - Mike - Lucas - El]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>max: this gc name is wayyy too long</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[max named the chat party people]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: not nerdy enough</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Dustin named the chat the party]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Party as in D&amp;D?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: hell yes my friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Approved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: wait you guys like dnd</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: who doesnt?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: the people i hang out with</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: They sound like no fun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: yall nerds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: what is a d&amp;d</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: excuse me WHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: we should set up a campaign and teach el to play</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: wait wait hold up, we’re playing dnd?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: finally! people to play with!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: el we are surrounded by nerds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: do you know how to play?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: … no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: ok we definitely need to teach you two</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: im literally already writing a campaign as we speak</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: i can draw if you need it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: yeah of course</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: nerds</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: don’t be so dismissive</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: it sounds like fun </span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: fiiiiine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: oh im psyched for this its going to be so fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[Eleven - straight up gay]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eleven: will pls explain</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven: i have no clue what dnd is</span>
</p><p>
  <span>straight up gay: you came to the right person my friend</span>
</p><p>
  <span>straight up gay:  basically, you make a character and then you go on quests and fight monsters and it’s a lot of fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven: can i have an example? they usually help me understand</span>
</p><p>
  <span>straight up gay: yeah of course</span>
</p><p>
  <span>straight up gay: my character, will the wise, is a cleric and does magic stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven: cleric?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>straight up gay: a cleric is kind of like a healer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>straight up gay: there are a bunch of different classes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>straight up gay: cleric, bard, mage, rouge, ranger, barabrian, paladin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>straight up gay: there are more but you get the point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven: cool</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven: can i be a mage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>straight up gay: you can be whatever you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eleven: i'm actually excited for this now thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>straight up gay: of course</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <strong>[the party]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>El: i got context</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: i am also very excited</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: if we want this to be good im going to need to know classes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: will said i could be a mage</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: cleric</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: bard</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Ranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: zoomer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: you heard me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: what’s a zoomer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: But, that’s not a real thing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: it is now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: im not sure thats how that works</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: can’t we just let her do what she wants</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: thank you will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: alright then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: sigh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[7:37 pm]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Here’s a question: what are your irl friends like?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: the thing is,,, i don’t really have friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: i hang out with my brother a lot but he’s been “busy” lately</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: my only two friends are like 4 years older than us and one acts like a mom and the other is a lesbian</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: How, exactly, did you end up being friends with two 20-year-olds?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: my lack of shame and steve’s mother hen instincts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: robin just kinda appeared one day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: but steve has been busy and robin has to pick up his shifts</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: so i made this group chat</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: i dont need friends they disappoint me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: *snaps*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: but,, there are a couple cool people at the arcade and skate park i go to</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: You skate?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: youre a gamer?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: yes and yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: rad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Would you happen to be one MadMax?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: how tf did you find out stalker</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: You beat a bunch of my high scores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: wait are you firework</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: wait im talking to madmax and firework</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: my two biggest rivals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Who are you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: gumbo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: as in gumbo that i stole digdug from</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: and i will get that score back one day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: sure</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Oh wow man it’s nice to meet the guy I’ve been playing against for years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: likewise</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: now that i know who i have to beat when i go to the arcade ill be sure to try harder</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: i can’t believe we all go to the same arcade</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: he has returned</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: whats your name will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: zomboy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: sweet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: im looking for all yall next time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: now i have some actual competition</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Am I the only one wondering about the context behind the names we chose?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: mine is pretty self explanatory</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: bone disease makes me bend like gumby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: steve said gumbo on accident</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: and it sorta became in inside joke</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: got lost in the woods for a week, my family held a funeral, i came back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: forever got teased for being a “zombie”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: that was you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: yeah it sucked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: I bet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: you got lost in the woods for a week and they held a funeral</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: it was stupid</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: i bet</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Anyways, my name is firework because I like fireworks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: how interesting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: its more creative than madmax</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: you wanna fight</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: no fighting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: thank you soft boy for protection</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: ,,,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: the man has a Point</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: You really can’t deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Also, thank you for defending my name, Dustin</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: no problemo dude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: i still can’t get over the soft boy comment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: literally you knew us for five minutes and said you would die for us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: but it’s true!!! i would!!!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: exhibit a</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: oh my god i’m a soft boy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: jesus christ why do i have so many notifs</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: also agree will is a softboy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: am not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: typical softboy behavior</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: ouch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: and as for the friend question,,,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: i used to have friends and they were assholes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: and then i came out and they were not happy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: aww i’m sorry</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: dont be</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: well now you have 5 non-asshole friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: im not so sure about 5 but yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Bitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: wow they knew i was talking about them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: be nice</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: 5 friends</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: ill take it i guess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: oh stop pretending you dont care about us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: ive known you all for less than a day</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: And?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: i care about all of you except mike</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: no u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: i have risen from the dead to tell you all that i care about you too &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: aww el &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: &lt;3</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Disgusting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: ^^^^</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: come on guys wheres the love</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: The hearts are really not my thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: and why not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Because I’m not a 13-year-old girl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: excuse you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: i am beyond offended</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Why does that not surprise me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: whats that supposed to mean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Nothing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: well obviously it means something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: can we not fight?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: shhh el you ruined their moment</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: Our what now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: we were having a moment how rude</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: We were not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: wow ok i thought we had something</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: You thought wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: ouch my heart</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: it lies broken</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: thats gay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: im pan but go off</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: And I’m bi so I don’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: wow yall just came out like that huh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: problem?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: no im bi too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: HRY LURKERS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: ANY INPUT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: i feel called out</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: and i’m panro demi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: heyyy pan pals</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: heyyy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: whoop bi gang</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: we are taking over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucas: I can feel the power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: i just have the big gay so</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dustin: rip will</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: you can be an honorary pan pal if you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: nah it’s good</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will: forever alone as always :’)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: dont say that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: that gay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: shut the fuck up maxine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: watch your back michael</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: ok everyone needs to chill</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: youre lucky my parents called me for dinner</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mike: this isnt over</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: square up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: max!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: fine</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: my parents called for dinner too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>max: see yall later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>El: bye max</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love henclair so much and I couldn’t have them just not bicker,,,,</p><p>Also mike is already soft for will and max is already soft for el because love yknow</p><p>Stay hydrated,<br/>- Carson<br/>(im-not-a-joke on tumblr)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow you made it to the end.  Thanks for reading, it makes me happy to provide content to people.</p><p>Eat your greens<br/>- Carson</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>